Jardin des fleurs
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Quatro vidas unidas por um sonho, quatro corações unidos pela música..um mundo alternativo banhado por muito rock e romance, uma mistura única....contém yaoi também
1. Chapter 1

_**Afrodite não me pertence, seus direitos autorais saum para Kurumada sensei**_

_**Os outros personagens citados nessa fict são meus.**_

Segunda-feira, Mie-ken, meio-dia

-Temos duas semanas - dizia com um sorriso no rosto e um envelope com um selo dourado nas mãos, a garota, como sempre usava óculos escuros.

-Mas mas, é muito pouco Ra-chan(1)- dizia o pequeno garoto com os cabelos negros cobrindo os lindos olhos azuis, fazia bico de choro.

-É ótimo Ra-chan, o máximo, nossa chance, agora o mundo irá finalmente abrir a porta para nós, teremos nosso lugar ao sol, vivaa- sorrindo muito, uma outra garota sentada na roda de amigos, com os cabelos castanhos e olhos rosa expressivos se empolgava com a história.

-Bom, esse foi o tempo para as outras bandas também, eles esperam que já temos algo preparado, sabe, usar aquilo que usamos normalmente nos nossos shows, mesmo pequenos- um lindo rapaz alto com olhos e cabelos azuis, o rosto delicado e voz suave se levantou e pegou o envelope das mãos da primeira- Ra-chan, você é a responsável pelas nossas aparições, o que acha? Estamos dignos de um concurso grande como esse?

-É claro, é tudo pelo que brigamos até hoje Di(2), iremos fazer, obviamente como as outras apresentações, sempre estamos treinando..- a de cabelos negros e óculos voltava a falar.

-Mas mas, e as roupas? Ahh é pressão de mais, não é melhor esperar o ano que vem? Assim, já que já temos o convite desse ano, poderemos esperar pelo do ano que vem e nos garantir com um apresentação melhor- o menino ainda tinha cara de desespero.

-Não, vamos agora, nunca se sabe o que acontecerá, estamos preparados, agora ou nunca! Di, Ra-chan e eu estamos a favor –disse a irmã gêmea da outra que já estava empolgada- o que você me diz?

Afrodite olhou para o resto do grupo: as gêmeas, uma vestindo um sobretudo preto com os cabelos lisos soltos e mechas vermelhas nas pontas e óculos escuros que havia trazido o envelope, Bara, a outra irmã Sakura, com os cabelos castanhos lisos e mechas rosa assim como seus olhos expressivos, vestia um vestido de alça branco leve e delicado, o garoto pequeno com uma calça jeans e camiseta branca e a franja tampando boa parte do rosto, Hoshi; sorriu para o menor e voltou com o mesmo sorriso para as gêmeas: Sim, iremos para Tokyo, iremos para Jrock leage e detonaremos os outros grupos, como funciona isso?

-É simples- Bara pegou novamente o envelope e explicou para todos.

A Jrock leage é um show de rock de 2 dias, sábado e domingo, para bandas poucos conhecidas do Japão terem oportunidade de serem conhecidos, produtores e agentes circulariam pelo festival. O primeiro dia se apresentam 15 bandas, o dia inteiro, no segundo dia serão escolhidos os 5 melhores e chamados para se apresentar novamente. No primeiro dia deve ser apresentados uma música de sua própria autoria, com limite de tempo, no segundo dia, as apresentações serão feitas por esses mesmo cinco grupos durante o dia, com uma segunda música, e, ao final da noite três grupos serão escolhidos por uma grande produtora para juntos fazerem um live tour pelo japão, tendo como consequência gravação de cds e dvds nos lives, fechando o show com mais uma música cada. Os participantes terão o direito de comparecer as dependências do local, em seus devidos horários para treinos e reconhecimento de palcos etc.-marcados ao se inscreverem- mas deverão comparecer no local somente os membros da banda, impedindo problemas de atrito ou outros, a partir da segunda-feira. A inscrição deverá ser feita no local do Show, Tokyo Domo, até o segundo dia a partir do recebimento do convite.

-Então, a decisão final do grupo é?

Todos: SIIIM

-Ótimo, eu irei para Tokyo ainda hoje(3), Sa´ra-nechan(4), leve o resto das minhas coisas sim? Sei-lá, é você que vai escolher as nossas roupas mesmo, pode levar tudo o que você achar melhor, eu chego lá amanhã de manhã, irei de ônibus, faço a inscrição e arrumo um lugar pra ficar, vocês coloquem tudo no carro do Di e venham na quarta tá? Arrumem tudo, os instrumentos, partituras, ahh vocês sabem.

-Parece que Ra-chan já planejou tudo- disse Sakura pulando no pescoço da irmã.

-Claro eu recebi essa carta hoje de manhã, acabei me empolgando na idéia, eu queria mesmo que todo mundo aceitasse-disse sorrindo.

-Oportunidade de ouro- disse para si mesmo Afrodite.

-Se...será...por favor que dê tudo certo- Hoshi abaixou a cabeça e juntou as mãos sussurrando.

Afrodite passou um braço em volta dos ombros finos do garoto e apertando de leve, aproximou os lábios de seu rosto e disse em seu ouvido, baixinho: "não se preocupe minha estrela preciosa, estamos prontos" e deu um estalo em sua bochecha.

Hoshi sentiu seu rosto queimar, mas estava contente, acreditava na banda, apesar do péssimo hábito de ser pessimista, sabia da competência da dupla a sua frente, Bara organizava as viagens e procurava locais para se apresentarem, Sakura planejava as melhores roupas que combinava perfeitamente com as músicas, como banda key o visual era muito importante. E sabia também que as letras lindas de seu namorado harmonizava perfeitamente com a sua melodia, eram um grupo incrível e jamais tiveram ajuda de ninguém.

Iriam passar o resto do dia escolhendo as músicas que deveriam ser apresentadas, seriam mais ou menos cinco ou seis entraram na lista, as roupas deveriam combinar é claro, portanto deveria ser decidido rapidamente, mas com carinho.

Até o final da tarde escolheram as do repertório que lhes agradavam mais, apesar de que por segurança, escolheram mais algumas.

Bara partiria de madrugada e a noite já estava com tudo pronto e toda a banda ansiosa.

-Não se esqueçam de nada, por favor, poderemos usar um quarto no Domo para guardar e para trabalharmos nas coisas, e parece que tem um hotel por perto esperando músicos, liguei para a organização do concurso, ficará mais barato para quem estiver treinando mas tem que ir fazer a entrada pessoalmente também.

-Tome cuidado maninha, Tokyo é gigante, não vá se perder- dizia Sakura, que já conhecia o péssimo senso de direção da irmã.

-Er..bem...eu tenho o mapa, vai dar tudo certo.

-Tome, eu fiz uma janta para você- Hoshi segurava um pacote grande e colorido com um sorriso meio nervoso.

-Obrigada Hoshi.

-Qualquer coisa ligue, se lembrar de algo mais também- Afrodite estava aparentemente calmo, ainda tinham tempo.

Bara deu um longo suspiro antes de subir no ônibus, olhou para todos e murmurou "boa sorte para nós" com os olhos fechados.

(1)Ra-chan, é tipo de diminutivo carinhoso que eu coloquei para Bara

(2)Di é apelido para Afrodite, achei assim mais íntimo

(3)Bara usou um ônibus-leito muito comum no Japão que viaja de madrugada dos interiores do país para Tokyo, custa geralmente a metade do preço do tão famoso trem-bala

(4)Sa´ra é Sakura, usando um tipo de diminutivo que eu adoro(tirando algumas letras do meio) como o Momiji de fruits basquet usa, eu adoro os tipos variados para chamar pessoas com carinho, ah, elas são gêmeas, mas Sakura é mais velha, por isso Bara a chama de nechan.

Notas da autora

Nhahooo, sim, aqui estoy novamente com outra fict, essa aqui eu não coloquei entre as de Saint por que simplesmente não será somente de Saint, na verdade o único personagem de Saint é o Di, eu o usei por que acho ele muito amigável e doce nas ficts, um perfeito vocal para minha linda bandinha..

Sakura é feita especialmente para minha nechan, é a sua versão musical uahahhahah

Bom por enquanto é só

Eu me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo..estou adorando essa fict, é mais leve que as outras(que por sinal estão andando, devagar, mas estão)

Quer saber o andamento das outras ficts?ou mesmo meu humor hehehe, meu blog tá on darkookami(ponto)blogspot (sem os www)

Bjinhs

Rocketo bye-bii


	2. Chapter 2

_Afrodite e_ _Shaka pertencem ao kurumada-sensei..os outros personagens são meus_

Bara estava sentada na janela do ônibus observando a paisagem escura do lado de fora mergulhada em pensamentos do passado... "faz quanto tempo?dois anos, não, são mais..são três.."

_Três anos atrás..._

-Ele...me desejou, na verdade, ele implorou ano passado- uma garota de cabelos compridos até o meio das costas com mechas rosas estava vestindo preto, fazia um ano que seu namorado havia deixado esse mundo devido à uma doença grave no coração, eles eram namorados desde o ginásio e tinham conciência do seu estado de saúde, sabiam que ele era um paciente terminal mas mesmo assim continuaram juntos, mesmo com os protestos do garoto, ela era firme, e não saiu do lado dele até o último momento.

-Ele me pediu para ser feliz, e jamais chorar, e também, criar lembranças felizes para quando nos encontrarmos novamente eu dizer como a minha vida foi especial, criando uma família...eu não vou chorar mais- enxugou as lágrimas pela última vez- eu prometo Shaka, eu vou ser forte por você, e da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, você vai sentir orgulho de mim- sorriu para o túmulo, ainda estava ajoelhada e com uma rosa na mão.

-Você está bem Sa´ra-nechan?-uma mão idêntica a sua tocava seu ombro com delicadeza, uma garota também vestindo preto olhava com preocupação- tem certeza?

-Sim-a outra virou sorrindo- eu vou sim ser feliz-levantou e abraçou a irmã.

-Que bom- disse a outra fechando os olhos vermelhos..

Estavam ambas no segundo ano do colégio agora.

-Vamos? As aulas vão começar daqui a pouco.

-Sim Ra-chan- bateu um pouco as mãos nos joelhos que estavam na terra, tirando a sujeira e arrumou o uniforme. Sakura vestia como sempre saia curta, mostrando as pernas compridas, a gravata ficava em forma de borboleta e o colete rosa desarrumado em cima da saia. A outra, apesar da aparência ser a mesma(exceto pelas cores dos cabelos e olhos) vestia um uniforme comprido, com a gravata bem-arrumada com um nó duplo e o colete e a camisa também arumados.

Ao chegar na escola um garoto alto e loiro, vestido impecavelmente e obviamente chamando atenção de todos com sua beleza se aproximou das duas.

-Seiji, oiiii-Bara sorriu para o garoto, mas ele mantinha o rosto sério.

-Ah...oi Hanako- disse olhando para Sakura e virando para a gêmea do lado- Bara eu preciso falar com você, agora.

-Tá bom, Sa´ra-nechan daijobu?

-Estou ótima maninha, pode ir falar com seu namoradinho hihihi.

O garoto rubrou e puxou a outra.

Atrás do pátio, os dois andavam, na verdade o garoto corria na frente.

-Vem Bara, vem logo!

-Ai, vai devagar, onde estamos indo?

-Para longe de ouvidos curiosos, pronto-ele olhou dos lados e viu que a área estava vazia- vamos conversar seriamente.

-Cla..claro, o que aconteceu?

-Olha você sabe que eu ...er...bem...e você...

-Somos namorados?

-É bem...isso...bom, é que eu andei pensando, na verdade já faz algum tempo...

-Sobre nós?

-Sim Bara, é..er..bem...nós não podemos mais continuar assim.

-O QUÊ?COMO?

-É que, bem...eu não quero compromisso agora..

-Eu..eu...mas mas...-Bara abaixou a cabeça sua franja cobria seu olhos..

-Tá, eu vou ser sincero..não sou eu, é você.

-HEIN?-a garota agora levantou os olhos vermelhos encarando o namorado, ou melhor o ex-namorado-como? Me explica, o que eu fiz de errado? Eu...eu...sinto...muito...

-Não é isso, er...bem...são seus olhos..

-O QUÊ?

-Você sabe como eles chamam atenção e não é uma atenção comum, na verdade eles me assustam um pouco, seja sincera, até você sabe disso..

-Por que você nunca me disse...-Bara baixou o rosto novamente.- você sempre disse que eles nem eram tão diferentes assim.

-Eu não queria te magoar...

Bara tampou o rosto com as duas mãos para esconder o choro.

-E não é só isso, a sua fama e de sua irmã são terríveis para minha reputação, você sabe que na minha condição é difícil manter um relacionamento com uma garota que não seja do grupo das Idols..

-Ah é, essa é a primeira vez que você está sendo sincero comigo?

-Er..bem...quanto a tudo isso sim..

Um barulho alto ecoou pelo pátio, Bara dera um soco no rosto de Seiji o derrubando no chão.

-VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, EU POSSO SER ASSUSTADORA, MAS PELO MENOS EU NUNCA MENTI PARA VOCÊ!- e correu para sala, carregando sua mochila.

Na sala novamente, Bara tinha colocado óculos escuros para esconder os olhos vermelhos e olhava para os nós dos dedos ainda vermelhos "assustadora", pensava.

-Ra-chaaaaaaan- Sakura entrava na sala saltitante, aquela face triste da manhã não era para demonstrações públicas, e também, Sakura se sentia melhor, depois de lembrar das palavras de Shaka- o que foi?

-Nada nechan, depois conversamos sim?aqui bem..er..

-Clarooooooo- disse ainda com um sorriso, mas com uma das mãos na cabeça da irmã- não fique triste, olha lá é o Hoshi-kun e o Usago-kun.

Um garoto muito pequeno, com os cabelos pretos, mas com a franja comprida tampando os lindos olhos azuis amendoados, entrava na sala receoso, ao avistar as gêmeas aliviou-se um pouco.

-Hana no futago(1)...disse baixinho.

Um outro estava logo atrás era maior tinha o cabelo dividido no meio e usava óculos.

-Yoh futagos.

A professora entrou logo depois dos dois.

-Chega de baderna todo mundo, sosseguem, Senhorita Hanako, tire esses óculos escuros, estamos em sala de aula, não vai ter nenhum sol aqui dentro.

-Não professora, eu me recuso.- disse Bara se levantando.

-Ah professora deixa ela- a outra gêmea se levantou também.

-Chega, irmãs Hanako, vocês e alguns dos alunos dessa sala-olhou para Usago com cara feia- já estão por um fio, vocês precisam de uma atividade extra para recuperar as notas e ainda tem coragem de me desafiar?

Bara cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, Sakura olhava com uma cara de aparente inocência e Usago escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

A professora respirou fundo como se desistisse: Ou vocês me arrumem notas extras ou irão repetir entendito?

-Sim-responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

-Tire esses óculos-disse agora virando para lousa, Bara não os tirou.

Algumas horas depois no refeitório, as gêmeas estavam sentadas com Hoshi e Usago quando um lindo rapaz do terceiro ano de olhos e cabelos azuis-céu se aproximou glamorosamente da mesa deles, era do terceiro ano, Afrodite, com um sorriso de tirar fôlego tanto de garotos como de garotas. Imediatamente Hoshi levantou-se vermelho gaguejando:

-Er...bem...eu ...te...nho...eu...tenho que ir agora.-disse e correu para fora.

Di sentou-se na mesa, o sorriso havia se desmanchado, no lugar, uma expressão triste dominou o belo rosto.

-Ele me odeia...-disse sentando entre as duas.

-Claro que não Dii-Sakura dizia com uma das mãos consolando as costas do amigo.

-É verdade Dii, ele gosta de você, mas é inseguro demais para lidar com isso, e outra...os garotos acabaram com a auto-estima dele, ele não confia muito quando alguém diz que gosta dele.-Bara também consolava suas costas.

-Bom, hoje vamos tocar? Pelo jeito precisamos nos distrair, como sempre, a música é um alívio para alma- Usago que estava sentado em frente sorria. Os quatro se juntavam as vezes para tocar na garagem de alguém, não que esperavam nada disso, mas se divertiam juntos e se distraiam, adoravam.

-Tocar..tocar? Notas?-Sakura tinha os olhos brilhantes.

Sua irmã levantou os olhos e as duas tinham uma expressão de idéias no rosto..

-SIM, É ISSO!Sa´ra-nechan você é um gênio.

Di e Usago não tinham entendido.

-Vamos tocar na próxima festa, assim nós três ganharemos notas extras e Di, você escreveu uma música para o Hoshi não é? Vamos usar aquela, ela é muito linda.

-HEIM?tocar em público?-Afrodite e o amigo se espantaram.

-Sim, vamos, nós fazemos isso já faz anos, e se der certo, formaremos uma banda, na real.

-Uma banda- Sakura dizia para si mesma em um tom audível.

-Eu já tenho tudo em mente...-Bara, Sakura, Afrodite e Usago tinham uma missão...

Hana no futago significa gêmeas da flor, bom, eu propositalmente escolhi esses nomes para elas, Bara significa rosa e Sakura, bem a maioria sabe que sakura é flor de cerejeira, o nome delas foi escolhido pela cor dos olhos ao nascerem. E o sobrenome delas Hanako significa hana-flor Ko-crinança+- filhas da flor ou filhote de flor, é bem obcessivo não? Hehee

Notas da autora:

Hello minnassan

Aqui vem outro capítulo dessa fict que fiquei obcecada, se tivesse mais tempo escrevia todas mais rápidas heheehhe

Bom voltando à fict, o personagem Usago foi criado em homenagem a um amigo meu(na verdade minha nechan pure-petit-cat que teve a idéia inicial para colocá-lo em uma fict, eu surrupiei heheheh) e significa filhote de coelho(é o apelido dele) assim como Sakura é uma homenagem à minha nechan, elas são muito parecidas.

Como sempre muito drama, mas essa fict vai ser mais leve mais pra frente eu promento.

Eu sei que as crossovers não tem muita popularidade, mas essa aqui é feita com muito carinho hehehe

Dúvidas por aqui ou pelo meu blog, assim como o andamento das outras ficts

Até a próxima

Bjinhs

Rocketo bye-bii


	3. Chapter 3

Afrodite pertence ao kurumada sensei, Hoshi pertence à mim e minha adorada nechan(pure-petit-cat), os outros personagens são meus

O grupo passou a se dedicar aos ensaios. Por mais que Afrodite tentasse, Hoshi ainda o evitava, ficava vermelho e fugia toda vez que se encontravam.

-Droga, eu tenho quase certeza que ele me odeia..-disse para os amigos em um dos ensaios, estava desanimado no dia, Hoshi não dissera nem um oi, passara correndo por ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não é isso Dii- Bara passou a usar óculos escuros quase o tempo todo.

-É, nós sabemos porque ele te evita, na verdade, nós já sabíamos à muito tempo, por isso a idéia da banda...-Sakura e a irmã sentaram-se uma de cada lado como sempre faziam quando queriam consolar o amigo de infância.

-Vocês duas planejaram isso? As apresentações? Antes daquele dia?- Usago que arrumava sua bateria na garagem das gêmeas participava da conversa.

-Bem- disse Bara- não exatamente, eu e Sa´ra-nechan só conversávamos outro dia sobre como poderíamos ajudar os dois.

-É, a minha maninha e eu sabemos que os outros garotos gostam de judiar da nossa pequena estrela.- disse Sakura

-Eles combinaram uma vez de um deles se declararem para o Hoshi-kun e depois tiraram sarro dizendo que ninguém ia gostar dele.-completou Bara.

-Que maldade e o que aconteceu?-Afrodite tinha uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

-É claro que nós fomos lá, Ra-chan bateu em alguns e eu em outros..-Sakura levantou um dos punhos fechados.

-Mas não foi o suficiente pois ele já havia se machucado..Sa´ra-nechan e eu não conseguimos proteger seu coração...

-Nossa, por isso quando eu o conheci demorou tanto para ele confiar em mim ...-Usago era um dos melhores amigos de Hoshi, na verdade o garoto só falava com ele e as gêmes, os três(as irmãs e Hoshi) estudavam juntos desde o primário e eram amigos desde então. Usago entrou na sala no ginásio e não se importou com a má fama do grupo(como os esquisitos da escola), mas desde essa época o pequeno garoto já era alvo de provocações dos colegas de sala. Já Afrodite era amigo de infância das irmãs Hanako.

-E o que tem a minha música a ver com isso?

-É fácil-disse Bara se levantando e ficando de frente para seu piano eletrônico, seus dedos passeavam pelo teclado.

-Você escreveu sua música do seu coração-Sakura se levantou em seguida pegando sua guitarra.

-Se ele ouvir, ele vai ter certeza de que tudo o que você sente é verdade- Bara começou a dar os primeiros acordes devagar.

-Nós sabemos que ele é tímido, mas ele não vai conseguir negar, ele gosta sim de você,ele pode não saber-Sakura passeava com os dedos pelas cordas com delicadeza, acompanhando a irmã- mas nós, nós sabemos.

Usago começou a sua parte com batidas suaves da música romântica, Afrodite se levantou decidido. "Vou curar suas feridas minha estrela" pegou seu baixo e começou a cantar.

Festa dedicada ao dia dos namorados pelo (1)Jidousha Gakkou houve muitas apresentações de alunos, pois era um tipo de trabalho-para-os-desesperados-que-ainda-queriam-passar-de-ano(2). É claro que isso só servia para aqueles que ficariam por causa de poucas notas, como música e artes.

Alguns alunos decoraram o pátio interno, alguns coordenavam a iluminação, alguns cozinharam o dia inteiro, um grande grupo emocionou o público com sua performance em palco, uma linda apresentação do clássico Romeu e Julieta.

Correria e correria para todos os lados, o grupo ia se apresentar finalmente depois do grupo de dança+lutas.

No dia anterior Bara havia organizado tudo necessário para a apresentação, os materiais, combinou com o grupo de iluminação como seria, marcou no chão do palco(o grupo de teatro não ficou muito contente com isso) a exata posição de cada um, Usago no fundo com sua bateria, as gêmeas uma de cada lado e Afrodite no centro. Sakura se voluntariou a escolher o que vestiriam, teria que combinar perfeitamente com o clima. Afrodite lia e relia a música para ter certeza de que era perfeita, Usago ficou responsável por afinar os instrumentos e verificar toda parte eletrônica.

O grupo de dança fracassou horrorosamente, um dos integrantes acertou o outro causando uma briga em pleno palco. Muita gritaria e finalmente os professores conseguiram tirar os 5 arruaceiros de cima do palco. De repente um silêncio e escuridão no ginásio. Hoshi, que passara o dia inteiro perdido de um canto para o outro tentando ajudar aqui e ali(um tipo de faz-tudo) estava agora exatamente onde o grupo queria que ele estivesse, no centro do ginásio.

Uma luz sobre ele o tirou do transe do silêncio repentino. Olhou para os lados confuso e outra luz se acendeu, agora apontando para o palco. Afrodite sorria, belíssimo, vestindo um conjuto brilhante de manto branco esvoaçante com lintas asas nas costas, asas de grandes plumas. Segurava o microfone na mão e olhava para seu amado com carinho. Hoshi rubrou-se até as orelhas, surpreso, emocionado, confuso, com medo, não sabia o que sentia quando uma voz doce e delicada soou pelos auto-falantes espalhados.

-Hoshi, eu fiz essa música somente para você, espero que nunca duvide das minhas palavras, eu imploro que preste atenção.

Uma luz fraca iluminou o lado esquerdo do vocalista, Bara vestia um sobretudo de tecido fino branco, sapato e calça também brancos e uma echarpe fina no pescoço(precisa dizer que é branca?), nas costas asas com uma armação escondida de seda, esvoaçante, estava sentada atrás do grande piano de cauda branco da escola. Começou com os acordes lentos e logo outra luz se acendeu.

Sakura, com uma blusa que lembrava marinheiro, uma saia de pregas, meias grandes caindo sobre os sapatos e uma fita comprida amarrando os cabelos presos pela metade, tudo trambém branco e asas pequenas de espuma delicada, como um anjinho de desenho, dedilhava sobre as cordas como só ela fazia na guitarra. Dando um ar delicado ao clima.

Outra luz logo se acendeu sobre o baterista. Vestindo uma camisa sobre a outra, uma comprida por cima com rasgos, uma calça muito larga com muitos bolsos e um tênis enorme. Nas costas um par de asas de tecido rasgado. As batidas suaves ecoaram pelo salão

E logo a doce voz de Afrodite enchia o ouvido de todos.

(3)

Você apareceu de repente com um sorriso

Quero saber seu nome, pois me chamou a atenção

Mesmo sendo proibido, quero falar com você

Sempre que canto uma canção vejo que não desvia o olhar de mim..

Meus sentimentos te alcançam tanto assim?

Sempre acreditei que te encontraria aqui

Mesmo sendo um encontro triste

Nascidos no mesmo momento, um milagre sem fim está acontecendo

Hoje à noite também irei procurar seu paradeiro..

Mesmo sendo proibido, quero saber tudo o que pensa, te tocar

Você me pareceu triste no meio de vários sons

Não esqueço essas lágrimas derramadas..

Minhas palavras sempre ecoam fracas

Não alcançam o lugar onde você está

Sempre acreditei que nos encontraríamos aqui

Mesmo sendo um encontro triste

Nascidos no mesmo momento, um milagre sem fim está acontecendo

Você que me olha desse jeito, não tem alguém amado?

Será que a distância entre nós está diminuindo?

Com a voz das gêmeas em um coro baixo e a música continuava também baixa, até ir diminuindo e parar completamente. A luz sobre os músicos diminuia devagar a não ser no vocalista, que continuava com os olhos fixos no seu amado.

Hoshi abaixou o rosto e lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto, tentou limpá-las com a manga da camisa, mas elas insistiam. Afrodite andou suavemente como se tivesse flutuando em direção ao garoto, levantou seu rosto e disse :

-Eu te amo, de verdade, e juro que não vou permitir que ninguém machuque seu coração de novo, minha estrela.

-Eu...eu...eu também...-Hoshi entre soluços olhava para o outro a sua frente, quando viu que palavras nenhumas sairiam mais de sua boca, somente o abraçou, segurou em seu pescoço apertando o ourto com força e escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

Afrodite retribuiu o abraço, abaixando um pouco, era apenas o início.

Jidousha Gakkou é o nome de uma escola real, mas na verdade é uma escola primária

Eu não faço idéia se existe mesmo um tal trabalho como esse, mas eu sei que os alunos da escola são responsáveis por boa parte dos acontecimentos do tipo festivais etc.

Essa música existe, mas ela não é como eu mencionei, ela já começa com todos os instrumentos e não tem partes com piano(o que é uma pena) créditos da tradução é para minha querida nechan(pure-petit-cat), para quem quiser ouvi-la ela se chama With, é de um grupo chamado psycho lè cemu, a música é muito linda mesmo.

Notas da autora

Não sei se tem alguém além da minha nechan que acompanha essa fict, mas eu a posto porque eu realmente gosto dela, eu tenho uma liberdade imensa com personagens criados por mim mesma, algo que eu não tinha experimentado(a não ser por Mio, que está em um mundo que já existe, portanto aqui a liberdade é maior), é mesmo um desafio

mas, como eu esperava, esse tipo de fict não tem tanta popularidade quanto as outras...

um pequeno comentário sobre a música, as roupas são baseadas no clipe do psycho lè cemu mesmo, mas de acordo com a personalidade de cada um. É uma música linda mesmo, e o clipe também, e ela foi uma das responsáveis pela criação dessa fict

bom, agradeço aos leitores

bjinhs

rocketto bye-bii


End file.
